This invention relates to an improved gas burner element for a gas barbecue grill. More particularly, it relates to an adjustable gas burner element wherein hollow body members are positioned in a telescoping relationship to a central hollow body member so that the burner element can be extended to fit within and to provide heat over an extensive portion of the barbecue grill base irrespective of its size.
Various barbecue grill bases have floors of varying dimensions. To obtain maximum advantage from gas grill units with the grill bases it is necessary for the burner element to extend over the greatest area in the base. Cost savings could be effected if one burner element is fabricated so as to fit in a suitable manner any barbecue base portion and extend over the maximum area while providing proper connection with a gas supply.
The state of the art for gas burners and delivery systems for barbecue grills is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,638,635; 4,267,816 and 4,373,505. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,635 a one piece, nonadjustable venturi tube 64 extends from gas valve 70 to burner 25 and is attached thereto by base 65 and screw 63. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,267,816 and 4,373,505 adjustable legs 35-38 are illustrated and an adjustable venturi assembly such as shown at 22 in U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,505.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide an adjustable gas burner element for a gas barbecue grill so as to obtain maximum extension of the burner element over the base floor of the grill unit. It is another advantage of this invention to provide a novel telescoping and adjustment means between a central burner body member and additional hollow body members positioned in telescoping relationship with respect to the central body member. It is still another advantage of this invention to provide an adjustable gas burner element which will provide quick adjustment without leakage. It is yet another advantage of the present invention to provide a universal gas burner element for a gas grill which can be manufactured and assembled in an economical manner. It is still another advantage of this invention to provide an adjustable burner element which can be easily connected to a gas supply and regulating member.